


Animotophobia

by UnknownDB



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotions, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fantasy, Forests, How Do I Tag, M/M, Major Original Character(s), My First AO3 Post, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Please Don't Hate Me, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownDB/pseuds/UnknownDB
Summary: 'I dont think you understand me, I dont hate Grace because shes friends with Koran but because she'll never experienced the change that we all have.''In the world of Northentha, there is a group that has been unfortunate enough to be blessed with eternal misery by a 'chosen one'.  Enter the negative emotions a sorry bunch (with enough edge and tragic backstories to the point where it puts the classic emo characters to shame.) They had all recently fallen out due to an argument that had happened a decade ago.When Koran meets a new friend after a tragedy that has happened can they all reconvene and get over their differences.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**To my dear brother Carmile** ,

Many stories start with happy beginnings and end in a utopian fever dream. However for us, we're destined to have bad fates as you may now know. You probably have never thought of us as close as we are yet you have felt the things we still symbolise.

**Vengeance**

**Regret**

**Tiredness**

**Arrogance**

**Impatience**

**Jealously**

**Nastiness**

**Caution**

**C̷u̷p̷i̷d̷i̷t̷y̷**

Pathetic right?

I have to admit, some feel these more than others but we signify these emotions and once we are deemed 'worthy' in **you know who's** eyes, we gain the misrable misfortune me and you have and are facing as well as the over whelming power that comes with the title of a 'negative emotion.' Aren't we lucky?

I feel like this letter wont really go anywhere as you are gone and most likely not return. Although, this is mostly a thing I do in my spare time (and keep hidden from the rest) however the past few months have been stressful and I needed to vent to someone even if they aren't physically there.

Koran being Koran isnt helpful, Crows dealing with that unfortunate trauma again, nicky being an alcoholic doesnt really rest my case and dont get me started on the others. I mean those guys all have there problems and i can guarantee, dear brother, to whom may read this, I have things to settle with a specific person. They get on my nerves and you have physically hurt them and suffered the reproductions of your own actions. If you come back dont make it so obvious, everyone could tell apart from Koran.

You practically scarred her again, you piece of shit, however this isnt about them nor will it ever be. You like to take what you can then discard it later along the line and I'm so very glad everyone got rid of you.

You truly lived up to the name of a rancid demon, huh? I feel like your goal was to use us then ditch us practically begging for you to make our lives better, that you claimed to be able to do and look where we all turned out.

I hope you're happy with your consequences.

I mean, you would know this the most being the monster you are. I hope you rot in the depths of your nightmares, you sick son of a bitch. This is me signing off I will write to you most likely when I need to vent so dont get used to the letters from me.

**Signed Vex the negative emotion of Jealously.**

Vex scrunched up the letter and threw it in what was assumed to be a nearby lake using too much strength than he wanted. He could tell because of the flicks of birds crying out as they scurried away from the unintentional attack on them.

He let out a large sigh. So much for being at peace he thought as he clutched his fist and shook his head. His hair covering 99% of his view as he slumped down in his bed and slowly ended up drifting off to sleep unintentionally.


	2. Chapter 1- To the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the start of the journey continues....

The sun shone down on the land, its glare sinking down on two unfortunate creatures that walk before it. One a demon, used to the hot climates and torturous heats not even breaking a sweat in her human form while the other was a (some what) human girl, practically sweating buckets and could most likely create an entire ocean after just an hour in the basking sunlight .

"Where are we going again?" The demon's voice perked up with her blank page expression. Her facial expression was the same still awkward resting face. Her mouth never curved up or down it just kinda stayed.

The demon ,Koran, look older than her age, in human years she looked about 30, as she was pale as milk and some would say in comparison of level of a classical ghost. She had pitch black hair that was tied up in a high pony tail for fighting convienace.

  
As well as this she was wearing a bits of armour in her legs and arms ,which were stolen from fallen soldiers 'fighting for there lives' as she put it. Koran wore a black tank top and a reddish jacket with white stripes down the shoulder blades and along the outside of the arms, that covered a large scar across her back. She also wore some unusually torn shorts that she had forgotten to fix and kept promising that she would at some point.

"We're going to the Fairy King's Forest. Apparently that's where my mother left the daggar I'm supposed to have." The half-human said, the human on the other hand had a more tan-ish skin, Blond hair that was in the mid transformation of going a light brunette. There was obvious darker tone at the tops and streaks of brown that trailed in her hair. At this moment her hair was scruffily and temporarily styled in a bun as at the moment face just as dull as Koran's.

Even her normally lively green crystal eyes were dull as coal. In comparison they were alot more regretful than Korans, her Oceanic eyes showed depth, she'd seen way worse than what had happened but she said nothing, hoping to not sound insensitive.

Due to the amount of stuff that had gone on and how quickly they had to leave for reasons they would rather not think of there was a tense silence as they both were being hunted. Silence filled the open field all they could here is the backpacks rustling and the objects rattling and clanging against each other inside.

There was a large pause before the woman spoke up again, her voice drained of life and any positivity, "Yeah, we've got to be careful. I'm also it a bit of trouble since it was sort of illegal for my mother to marry a human and have a child with him. Guess we've both got to be like mice." She let out a small chuckle as she slowed her movement to prevent the clacking of the items in her backpack.

Koran nodded looking down in shame almost a bit angry at herself for letting her friend down. "According to my, limited, knowledge there is a stop somewhere around here." She exclaimed trying to add enthusiasm into her voice as she looked up at her friend, Grace.

"Yeah, should be a few hundred yards away." Grace replied, wiping the sweat off her head and letting out a small sigh.

  
Koran stretched acknowledging Grace's sigh and placed a finger on her lips as she tried to think of a distraction.

"Do you want a snack?" She asked as she placed her arms above her head and leaned back a bit, to try and relax her muscles and the straps on the heavy backpack that was digging in her skin.

There was a pause, before she spoke up."Umm, yeah. I'm a little peckish." The other girl replied quietly and forcing a little smile as she lightly patted her stomach .  
Koran noticed a small opening under a few trees that would keep them shaded.

"Want to stop for a bit?" She asked as she pointed to the area and walked hastily to it. Sitting down, she pulled a smaller backpack off her back as of which was filled to the brim with snacks and foods that created a lovely aroma that filled the air.

Grace nodded as she sat down near the tree and leaned against the trunk. Koran handed her a hot cross bun that was practically steaming in the sun. Grace nibbled into it while sat cross-legged on the lime-green grass underneath her.

Koran on the other hand gobbled down her 'treat' in seconds. She was stood up and keeping an eye on her surroundings and doing a terrible job of it as her main attention was on Grace and her well being.

Meanwhile it only took a minute or two for Grace to eat the hot cross. Koran begun to pack up whatever was left out and took a swig of uncomfortably warm water that had been left out in the sun.

"We heading off again?" She asked.

"Yep, it could only be about 10 more minutes until we get to the Fairy King's Forest." Grace replied standing up brushing off crumbs from her dress and adjusting her goggles around her neck. There was another small brief moment of silence until Koran practically shouted.

"Well better hurry then!"

Suddenly there was unnatural rustling in the bushes, it was loud and caught Koran off guard. She growled trying to scare off the thing in the bushes but it had no effect what so ever. Koran pulled out her soon to be scythe. The stick had magical emblems and enchantations on it by as her family put it 'gods'. An electrical pulse spiraled up the enchanted stick and formed a blade at the top. It curved round and was sharp at the end. It practically was made for killing.

"Stay be hide me." Koran whispered to grace as she stood in front clutching her scythe tightly.

Grace didn't seem scared at all, she moved behind Koran slightly however she seemed unnerved, until the sorce of the russling came into view.

It was a taller man, early 20's his smile spread across his face like a hunter finding its prey. He wore armour that was branded by the nations Crest. A high ranking 'server of justice' as they put it. He had crimson red hair that seemed to sway an violent eleganancy as he drew his sword, his brown eyes focused on Grace in front of him.

Of course grace new who that man was, koran and her had tried to flee him and his name was Gabriel.

The disgrace of a human that had murdered her loving father right in front of her.


End file.
